Koslovic People's Army
The Koslovic People's Army was the land and air arm of the Koslovic Armed Forces. Formations Koslovic Guard The Koslovic Guard is the elite of the army; they are literally the best Koslovic troops available. Also known as the Communist Guard or the Red Guard, they are the smallest branch of the army, though their equipment, training, and overall budget is significantly more impressive. The Guard was initially formed as a semi-ceremonial bodyguard for key socialist and communist leaders, especially the charismatic Vladimir Koslov. Becoming formally organized in 2135, the Guard started out with just over four hundred members, but quickly expanded up to ten thousand members within five years. By 2160, the Guard was maintained at about 50,000 personnel, with a core of 10,000 "elite" guards still acting as bodyguards for the communist leadership. Following the end of the Rain Forest Wars in 2162, a flood of combat veterans came to Mars, where they were integrated into the Guard, boosting its numbers to around 200,000, with an additional 150,000 members trained by those with combat experience. In July of 2163, the Guard could boast 350,000 members, with another 120,000 trainees across the Sol system. Despite their efficient performance during the Battle of Mars, the Guard suffered heavy losses, with more than 150,000 dead, wounded or missing, alongside a sizable chunk of the regular and provincial forces. The Guard continued to decline as first Earth, then the remaining sectors of Mars, and subsequently the asteroid belt as well were "purified" by the new United Nations Space Command. By 2166, the Koslovic Guard was a shadow of its former self, with just over 45,000 members; in just three years the organization had lost over four hundred thousand personnel, dead, captured, or invalided out. In January of 2169, the Guard was under 5,000 men, and by the time of the surrender in August of 2170, the Guard consisted of just 2,100 men. Koslovic Standard Army The Standard Army, normally referred to as "the regulars", makes up a large part of the Koslovic Army. While not as well equipped or as experienced as the Guard, the Regulars are a dependable and capable fighting force. Officially organized alongside the Guard in 2135, the standard army - then known as the "United People's Standing Army" - possessed approximately 20,000,000 personnel, as well as a variety of armored vehicles and basic atmospheric aircraft. By the 2150s, the army had ballooned to over 50,000,000 soldiers, airmen, and support personnel. The Terran arm of the regulars participated in the Rain Forest Wars, though not to the same extent as the provincials or the guard. Koslovic Provincial Divisions Making up the largest part of the standing army, the Provincials are the basic infantry forces of the Koslovics. Koslovic Militia The Militia is not part of the official army, but is under its authority: with a training ranging from a few months to a few days, the militia is the least reliable, or rather, least proficient fighting force of the Koslovic Party.